prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pisard
(Pijard in the English dub) is the first villain in Futari wa Pretty Cure and under employ of the Dotsuku Zone. It is partly thanks to him that the girls are able to transform into Pretty Cure. His human form is thought to be very handsome, even moving the main characters' homeroom teacher. He guards the green Prism Stone. History Pisard is first seen walking through a crowd in his human form, when he senses Mepple moving past him. Following his energy to an amusement park, Pisard confronts Nagisa who is carrying Mepple and demands that they give up the Prism Stones. Conveniently, Yukishiro Honoka shows up carrying Mipple. Pisard uses this opportunity to seize Mepple while Nagisa is distracted, but is instantly thwarted after Nagisa bats Mepple away with her lacrosse stick. After he is recovered, Mepple and Mipple quickly instruct Nagisa and Honoka to change into Pretty Cure. After they transform, Pisard tries to best them in hand-to-hand combat, but is outclassed. Desperate, Pisard summons a Zakenna to possess a roller coaster, which is quickly defeated by Pretty Cure's finisher attack. Enraged, Pisard makes a hasty retreat back to the Dotsuku Zone . In another attempt to secure the Prism Stones, Pisard assumes a human disguise and purchases an ordinary vacuum cleaner, and hypnotizes the clerk so he can get it for free. He then summons a Zakenna to possess it and suck out the city's power supply in order to draw out Pretty Cure. Once they arrive, Pisard turns the Zakenna on them which manages to trap Cure Black on the sucking end, but Cure Black manages to free herself. Pisard quickly turns tail and flees the battle, but not before cutting a nearby elevator cable, sending the elevator plummeting down the shaft. Cure Black and Cure White leap into action just in time to save the elevator and finish off the vacuum cleaner Zakenna . Trying the tactic of getting closer to Pretty Cure, Pisard disguises himself as a human once again and assumes the identity of a teacher's aide. Once inside the school, he hypnotizes the girls' teacher and orders her to bring Nagisa before him in the school's gymnasium. When Nagisa realizes the teacher's aide is Pisard, a fierce fight ensues involving many objects strewn around the gymnasium which are possessed by a Zakenna. Pretty Cure defeats the Zakenna and rescues the teacher . His next appearance is at a museum, which is the same one that Nagisa and Honoka are visiting during a field trip. He begins to walk around the museum looking for the two girls, and uses his power to turn the patrons and students into statues, while hoping to find the girls and attempt to do the same to them, when the girls transform, however, he then summons a Zakenna, which begins to possess the statues and paintings. He then causes the statues in the room to be sucked up into a tornado, while he uses the tornado as a shield, stating that if the girls break the statues, that'd kill the people trapped inside. They then perform the Marble Screw, and Pisard retreats back into the Dotsuku Zone . Appearance Pisard has long purple hair in his human form, but it's not as long as his hair when he in his true form, and blue eyes which he conceals in one episode with a pair of sunglasses. His eyes have also been shown to change back to their original color when he is hypnotizing someone, such as the department store employee in episode 2 . In his true form, Pisard has long white hair, two shoulder guards, lime green eyes, a red spandex suite and a caramel colored cape that has red stripes on his shoulder guards, with red tattoos around his eyes, and his necklace which carries the green Prism Stone. Personality Pisard acts like an ordinary minion of the main villain, having no empathy or sympathy for innocent people, but is fearful and afraid of his leader's rage. It is shown that he thinks of himself extremely highly, and when he is given one last chance to defeat Pretty Cure, he does not kill them when he has taken Mipple; instead, he gives her back to Honoka so that they can fight him with their full powers in order to show his strength and quality to the others of the Dotsuku Zone . His personality is slightly changed in the English dub. In this version, he is more focused in pride, and is shown to respect Pretty Cure's attempt to defeat him even though they are unable to transform at the time, while in the Japanese version he just wants to defeat them at their full power to show that he is the best. Pisard does not go well with any of the others in the Dotsuku Zone, which may be because he is the weakest of them. However, he fears the Evil King and sometimes shows slight respect to Ilkubo. Trivia *Pisard was the first general-class enemy in the entire series. *His defeat was the fastest in the entire series , until Daigan from HUGtto! Pretty Cure surpassed it by only a few minutes. **Moerumba would have tied with Pisard for the fastest defeat if not for Goyan later reviving him and Moerumba later appearing in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2. Pisard, on the other hand, never appears after his defeat in episode 5 except during flashbacks. *His appearance is similar to that of the late actor and musician David Bowie, as stated in certain fandubs; however his appearance is actually a reference to traditional costumes worn by kabuki actors. His voice actor in the English dub further exemplifies the idea of Pisard being based on Bowie by giving him a strong British accent. *Pisard shares his voice actor with Toshioka Yuuto from Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure